ash's journey to the top: kanto saga
by beastmode456
Summary: Ash leaves on his pokemon journey with his best buddy pikachu of 1 year he's out to prove to pallet town that he's no pushover
1. prologue

**Sup everybody and welcome to Ash's Journey to the top Kanto saga if you read my planning guide **

**on this story you know who ash's traveling partners, rivals, and Pokémon will be so with out **

**further ado let's get this show on the road.**

In the quiet town of pallet the sun is high and our hero a nine year old boy is outside playing. Ash

Ketchum our hero wasn't a very social kid in fact he only knew 2 kids in his town one was his best

friend leaf green, she had been with Ash through it all. When his dad mysteriously disappeared she

was their, when he was bullied she was their, and when his house was over run by beedrill she alerted

professor oak who came with his Dragonite in other words she was their. And then there was Gary, he

was the town bully. The two boys were friends at on point but then Gary got such a big ego over the

fact that his grandfather was a world renowned Pokémon professor and his dad was a former

champion and never failed to remind ash of the fact that other than his mother he has no one. On many

occasions Ash got so mad he hit Gary this cause a fight that Ash usually won due to his rage, once he

hit him so hard he broke his nose. But unfortunately for Ash Gary ad a tight grip on the town so even

when he did meet someone new they had already heard about him and started calling him names. He

usually helped professor oak at the lab with the Pokémon which he got a thrill out of if its one thing

that can put a smile on his face its Pokémon. But today the Professor flew away on his Dragonite to the

Indigo Plateau for a meeting. Today our hero was playing with himself the big red ball he was playing

with rolled into the woods. Ash remembered the words his mother told him "Never go into the woods

without a Pokémon" but he needed his ball so he went in anyway. He stepped into the woods and

quickly found the ball but just than his tummy growled he was hungry Ash saw a group of Pecha berries

on the ground and decided to have some. He walked over to pick it up but heard a groan. I turned

around but saw nothing he picked up the Pecha but again heard the grown and turned around and out

of the bushes came a badly injured pikachu from the looks of it he was poison he must have been in a

fight with some beedrill. Ash walked toward it but he just got to his feet and growled with some

electricity sparking from its cheeks "It's okay buddy I'm not gonna hurt you here take this Pecha berry

it'll cure the poison" Pikachu didn't really trust humans but he had just fought his way out of a beedrill

hive and he was hurt bad he needed this. Pikachu smelled the berry to make sure it was okay and took

a bite out of it. He was cured of his poison but was still very weak "Ok your poison is cured but your still

weak I'll take you to my mom she should be able to heal you" As scooped pikachu up who made no

protest and ran as fast as he could. He zipped past the dirt road and past the hill that lead to his

house and into his house "MOM Help this pikachu he's hurt bad" "Okay Ash calm down tell me what

happened" "Well my ball went into the woods so I went to get it and I found it but then I got hungry so

I went to get a Pecha berry and I found this little guy poisoned and hurt so I gave him the Pecha berry

and brought him straight to you" "Ok since he was poison and damaged he was probably attacked by

beedrill" "I can handle this he just needs a some medicine and some rest Ash get my bag off the

kitchen counter" Ash walked into the kitchen and got a big black bag with a big red plus sign on it and

handed it to his mom. She took out a glass of green medicine and poured it in a small white cup "Ok

Pikachu drink up this will help your strength and treat your wounds" Pikachu drunk the medicine

without hesitation "now get some rest you should be fine in a few hours" pikachu nodded and went to

sleep "Ash you did a good thing by bringing him hear but what did I say no going into the woods" "I'm

sorry mom" "I know you are sweetie" she said kissing his head "Now go watch TV" I walked into the

front room and watched TV before like pikachu I fell asleep I woke up to pikachu curled up on my

stomach and gently moved him but he woke up "Hey pikachu how ya feeling'" "Chaaa" pikachu said

before rubbing his cheek against mine For the next week pikachu and ash became best friends leaf

even came buy and saw him and almost crushed him in a Ursaring hug. When Gary saw it he laughed

and called pikachu weak which earned him a punch to the face a quick attack to the stomach and a

stomp in the balls courtesy of Ash, pikachu, and leaf. He told Pikachu about the bullying and not having

a father and pikachu felt really bad for the boy that was when he knew he would never leave ash's

side. So the two decided to train Ash helped pikachu work on his attacks like quick attack and thunder

shock which were the only attacks he knew but he eventually learned thunder bolt while pikachu

helped ash become stronger and faster they were preparing for what was to come in the next year

there Pokémon journey when they would prove to the entire town of pallet Ash Ketchum and his

Pikachu are not pushovers.


	2. in the beginning

**SO I'm back and yes so soon so with out further ado he's the first chapter**

**Regular POV**

**1 year later**

Pikachu and I had been training for a while now he'd learned a few new moves like electro ball and iron tail and I'd gotten stronger and faster from training with him we'd both carry boulders about the size of each of us across pallet then I tie a rock to his tail and he'd do tail ups while I did push ups next we worked on speed and stamina by running 3 laps around pallet. Of course Gary never missed the chance to mess with us but a swift thunder bolt from pikachu stopped him. Pikachu was working on double team right now and ash was doing his best to help him but since e can't split himself he can't do much but he's had some Pokémon on the ranch show him how it's done so that's haw he made it this far. Now it's one year later and our hero is getting ready for his journey.

**Ash's POV**

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* Ash groaned and hit the alarm clock before falling back to sleep he was completely still for a few seconds before he suddenly jumped up "OH ARCEUS IT'S FINALLY HERE" Pikachu having been thrown across the room got up in a frenzy "PIKA PICHU PI PI PIKACHU PIKA" "Hey sorry buddy I just got a little excited" Ash said scratching the back of his head sheepishly "Now I've got to get dressed" I threw on a black t-shirt blue jeans a blue jacket with yellow pockets and yellow lining at the bottom with short white sleeves and a white collar green fingerless gloves that stopped at my wrist black and white tennis shoes and my lucky hat that mom said dad put on my head when I was first born it was mostly red except in the front where it was white with a green check on it then I grabbed my green bag and headed out the door. I ran downstairs with pikachu following close behind. We both ran into the kitchen and smelled my moms cooking which if you didn't already no is the best in the world she made me a tall pack of buttermilk pancakes and next to the table lay a bowl of electric type Pokémon food smothered in ketchup for pikachu the little guy can't get enough of it. "Boys slow down the foods not going anywhere" "Vut vom ve nood ti gut tu de hranch" "Ash don't talk with your mouth full" I swallowed "Sorry mom but I was saying we need to get to the lab" "well ok but come home right after I need to talk to you before you leave" "Sure mom" I said before scarfing the rest of the pancakes down. Pikachu licked his bowl clean and than we bolted out of the house and down the road to Professor's ranch. We walked up the stairs and into the lobby where the professor was waiting "Ash my boy so nice to see you here so early while we're waiting how about I give you a pokeball to catch pikachu in" "Sure professor" "Well follow me" I followed him to his office and he opened a drawer and he pulled out what I recognized as a luxury ball it was mostly black in coloration it had a it big red stripe outlined by to smaller yellow stripes going around the top and bottom. "Here you go ash" "Thanks professor alright pikachu now you'll officially become my Pokémon" I threw the ball at him and he allowed himself to be captured I walked over to the ball and picked it up "Ok pikachu now come on out" Pikachu run up my back and took a place on my shoulder "Your not gonna keep him in his poke ball ash?" "No professor pikachu's my best friend I'd rather him be with me than inside his pokeball" "Hey I thought I was your best friend" "uh you're my best human friend" I said turning to leaf she was wearing a black sleeveless shirt cover mostly by her teal tank top on over it she was wearing a red skirt that stopped in the middle of her upper leg she was wearing mostly white sneakers except for the big red stripe in the middle of them with long teal socks she had a yellow purse as her bag her grayish black hair flowed down her back ad she wore a mostly white hat except for the red trim and red half pokeball symbol on it. "Ahh leaf now we're just waiting for my grandson and the other fellow I think his name was..." leaf stopped his train of thought with the correct answer "dick" "Ha yes dick and here they are now" "Well, well, well if it isn't the loser and the keeper" "Shut up num nuts" "oh yeah well at least my dad's st-" the clinching of ash's fist the electric sparks coming from pikachu's cheeks and leaf's freshly polished sneakers made him think twice about what he was gonna say. "Ok kids settle down now let's get your starter Pokémon so you can finally start your journey" the 3 kids cheered and ash followed them in the room to see what Pokémon they'd pick. Oak had 3 pokeballs in a machine in the center of the room one had a flame on it the other a drop of water and the final one a leaf was on it. "Ok the time has come to pick your starter Pokémon now ladies first so Ms. Green please come up and select your starter" leaf walked up to the machine but I already knew what starter she was gonna pick she's been talking about that Bulbasaur for 2 years now "I choose Bulbasaur" she said releasing it "bulba" the tiny grass starter said his name before nuzzling leaf's leg "Ok then leaf hear is your pokedex and five pokeballs for your journey" Leaf ran and stood by me "Ok Gary your up" "Gramps I choose this Squirtle" he said releasing it the "Squirtle squirt" the Squirtle flexed his muscles before looking at Gary and shrugging seemingly accepting it's trainer. "Okay Gary here is your pokedex and pokeballs" "Thanks gramps he said before standing next to leaf who scooted next to me in disgust. "Ok Mr. Dick" I chuckled quietly at this "Yes I got who I always wanted come on out charmander" "Char" the charmander looked around and slightly nodded at his trainer. "Okay here is your pokedex and pokeballs and I wish you all the best of luck hopefully I'm talking to a future professor or even champion" "You know it gramps" the boys arrogance is what annoys me the most about him. "Ok now you will all have a big sendoff go say hi to your parents and be at the end of town by noon" "Yes sir" We said before walking out "Ketchum I want my first victory to be against you so me and you at the send off" "alright Gary" I said before walking off with leaf "So how do you think you and Bulbasaur will get along" "Well judging by the way he nuzzled me earlier I'd say a lot like you and pikachu isn't that right Bulbasaur" "Bulba" "Oops I almost forgot to scan you with the pokedex" Leaf scanned Bulbasaur with the pokedex

_ Bulbasaur: _

_The seed Pokémon from the time it is born it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back it still needs to be fed however_

_This Bulbasaur is female and knows the moves: tackle growl and vine whip_

"Ash why don't you scan pikachu" "ok I will"

_Pikachu: _

_The mouse Pokémon it will occasionally use its electricity to recharge a weakened or sick pikachu _

_This pikachu is male and knows the moves: quick attack, Volt tackle (egg move), agility, thunder shock, thunder bolt, electro ball, and iron tail_

"Pikachu I didn't know you knew volt tackle" "Pika pi" He said shrugging his shoulders as if to say _you didn't ask "_Alright than leaf I've got to get home my mom said she needed to talk to me about something" "Ok than I've got to get home to" I started sprinting for the door and I barged inside "Oh Ash there you are now sit down first I want to give you some good news" "Ok my what is it" I said sitting down on the sofa "It's a little hat for pikachu it's exactly like yours" "Ok thanks mom that's great what do you think buddy?" "PIKA" he said excitedly "I guess that's a yes my mom placed it on pikachu's head who just smiled "and Ash there's more good news your father he's alive" "What how do you know!" "Ash he sent you this letter and a package I didn't open them because of your privacy but just incase you need to cry I'm here" I ripped open the letter

_Dear ash,_

_It's been a while I know I haven't been the best father and I'm sorry for that I know this package can't make up for that but I hope it does a little. Ash I want you to know there's a group of people named team rocket that's out to get me and since they can't find me they might come after you I want you to be safe son. Inside that pokeball is my espeon's son I sent him to you because he's special just like you _

_Sincerely,_

_Red Ketchum_

_Ps, don't tell your mother I don't want her freaking out and delaying your journey for 3 years_

I closed the letter and opened the package inside was a standard pokeball "Come on out my new friend" he ball opened and a shiny eevee was there. When he saw me he tackled me and nuzzled my cheek "I guess you like me" "Eev" "listen eevee I want to be the best will you come with me on my journey" "EEVEE" "than welcome to the team" I tried to return him but he dodged the beam and instead climbed on my other shoulder. "Ok then mom I'm leaving now" "By honey don't forget to change your" "MOM I'm not gonna forget" Ok eevee let's scan you with the pokedex

_Eevee:_

_The evolution Pokémon thanks to it's genetic makeup it can evolve into many different types of Pokémon some we've never even seen yet._

_This eevee is male and knows the moves: attract, shadow ball, tackle, quick attack, and dig (This Pokémon is shiny)_

"Ok guys let's get to that sendoff" I sprinted their while the two Pokémon held on for dear life we made it their in a few minutes. "Are you ready for your but kicking ash wait what's that thing on your shoulder?" "Oh this just a shiny eevee my dad sent me" "It doesn't matter let's just battle" "I'll referee" said professor oak "This match is between Gary oak from pallet town and Ash Ketchum from pallet town it is a one on one battle and is over when one Pokémon is unable to battle begin!"

"We'll go first Squirtle use tackle" "Pikachu use agility to dodge than strike with quick attack" Squirtle came charging in both pikachu dodge with his speed and went undetected by Squirtle he was struck in the back by pikachu and his quick attack "Now finish him with a thunder shock" Pikachu's pouches hummed alive with electricity and a small blue ball of electricity hit Squirtle rendering him unable to battle "Squirtle is unable to battle the winner is ash and pikachu" "What! How?" Gary said shocked (no pun intended) "Gary pikachu and I have been training together for a year you didn't have a chance oh and Gary just out of curiosity who did your dad lose his title to" "Some guy named red. Why?" "Oh no reason" "Let's give a big round of applause for these trainers now it's time for them to leave" Upon those words we all walked into the woods "Hey ash" "huh oh hi leaf" "That was a great battle" "Thanks" "but that doesn't mean I won't beat you one day" "how about this let's promise to meet in the indigo league" "Deal" we shook hands than departed in different directions I went left she went right. I was traveling through all the foliage with the sun beating down on me until I heard a small "Spea" I ducked behind a bush and saw a spearow scavenging for food but instead of red his wings were gold I had found a shiny and on my first day as a trainer "Ok guys let's get him as our new friend eevee I want you to use dig from here and use quick attack to break the surface and attack him pikachu when that's done give him a light thunder shock" They nodded in understanding at the plan "Ok go" eevee dug under ground and tunneled toward the flying type that hadn't noticed us yet I watched with hopeful eyes as eevee burst from the ground and executed a perfect quick attack "now pikachu" Pikachu shot off a small thunder shock that struck the bird "Ok" I said turning my hat backwards "Go pokeball" but right before the ball sucked him in he echoed a loud "SPEAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOW" "Oh shit" I muttered to myself "Guys come one we've got to run" that's when I saw the large spearow and Fearow flock come and suddenly they didn't need any motivation. We dodged rocks, boulders, trees, branches, and even wild Pokémon. Before I tripped and the flock caught up with me "Guys go on find a place to hide I'll be fine" the two Pokémon looked on in shock at what the human was doing he was standing arms out facing the flock "You guys can't stop me you can hurt me but not my Pokémon because I'm ash Ketchum and one day I'll be a Pokémon master" "Before the spearow storm could hit I felt two things jump off of my shoulder I opened my eyes and saw eevee shot off red plates of energy and pikachu fired off his strongest thunder bolt ever. So much of the heard was struck that they started retreating. "Thanks guys but some of those spearows got you" I said noticing that they we about to fall over "come on we've got to get you to the Pokémon center. I looked up to the sky and saw a Pokémon fly over I tried scanning it with my pokedex but there was not information on it yet but one of it's wings fell I picked it up and put it in my pocket for good luck. Than I started in a sprint to viridian city.


	3. at least i'm in viridian

**Ash's POV**

Pikachu and eevee were hurt I was running I couldn't stop until I made it to viridian but a huge cliff was

ahead of me I had to jump it I ran and leapt into the air I landed hard on my ankle and rolled into the

river where the current swept me, pikachu, and eevee away. But as soon as I fell in I was pulled out by

a red headed girl she was wearing red and white sneakers she was wearing short blue jean shorts

held up by red suspenders with a white short underneath her red hair was pulled into a ponytail on the

side. All in all she was pretty attractive. "Oh my Arceus are you ok, I saw you jump off the cliff why?"

"Because my pikachu and eevee are hurt I need to get to viridian" I tried to stand up but found out I

couldn't put any weight on my ankle. "Ahhh" I winced from the pain "You're not going anywhere on that

ankle" she said sternly "Hop on my bike and I'll take you and your Pokémon to viridian" I limped to her

bike with pikachu and eevee in my arms and sat on her handle bars she tilted her head to the right so

she could see she peddled off. "So what's your name" "I'm ash Ketchum what's your name?" "I'm misty

waterflower so Ash if you don't mind me asking why are you traveling" "I'm aiming to be a Pokémon

master why are you traveling" "I aim to be the world's best water type trainer" "that's great but why

focus on one type" "Because once I was swimming and I was carried downstream and a beautiful

water type saved me I didn't see it so I think that water types in general are the greatest" we road for

about five more minutes until we road past a sign that said welcome to viridian city "We're here now

let's find that Pokémon center" "YOU THERE STOP" misty stopped the bike as the blue haired police

officer approached them "I've never seen you two around here" "We're Pokémon trainers I'm from

cerulean city" "and I'm from pallet" "if that's true I need to see some id show me an id or pokedex"

misty pulled out a plastic card and I whipped out my pokedex "well that checks out but why are you in

such a rush" "my Pokémon are hurt and I hurt my ankle" "Well than hop in I'll give you both a ride" I

limped onto the motor cycle and misty picked her bike up "I'll hold it misty it's the least I could do after

you helped me" "really thanks ash" Officer jenny drove us to the Pokémon center which was 2 blocks or

so away "Thanks officer…" "Jenny" "Thanks a lot" misty supported me as I limped inside the Pokémon

center with eevee and pikachu "Hello I'm nurse joy how could I be of assistance" "my pikachu and

eevee are hurt bad and I hurt my ankle could you please heal them and point me to a human hospital"

"oh dear chansey could you get these two Pokémon to a room" "chan" the Pokémon said before taking

them putting hem on a stretcher and taking them in the back "and as for your ankle I'm sorry but the

only human hospital is in saffron city but I can help you so long as it's nothing too serious" "Thank you

nurse joy" I limped behind the counter and into the back nurse joy lead me to a room. "Ok first we're

gonna need an x-ray so just stand behind this screen and we'll do the work" I sat still while nurse joy

took the x-rays "now just sit tight I'll be back in a moment" nurse joy came back with my x-rays about a

half hour later "Oh what a relief you just sprained it you should be fine in a few days nut I do have to

give you a shot and rap your ankle" she took the syringe and injected me with the medicine then she

wrapped my ankle up "Ok now for the next few days just walk with these and you'll be fine" she said

handing me a pair of crutches "thanks nurse joy" "No problem now do you need anything else actually

sense I'll be here a few more days how about a room" "No problem I'll just need your pokedex" I

handed it to her and she disappeared before returning with it and a room key "here you are room

twelve" "Thank you nurse joy" I said taking the crutches and walking out of the room. "Oh thank Arceus

ash your ok" "yeah it's just a sprained ankle I should be fine in a few days but I'm more worried about

my Pokémon" "Why were they so hurt anyway" "Well we just started our journey and we came across

a shiny spearow naturally I used a plan to capture it but before I could it screeched and his flock

attacked me I told them to run but instead the attack the flock and scared them off when I saw they

were hurt I started running to viridian and at that waterfall I jumped down and hurt my ankle and fell

into the river" "Wow you must really care about your Pokémon" "yeah I do right now their all I have"

"Mr. Ketchum" that's me I walked up to the counter "Your Pokémon are fine and fighting fit" "Thank

Arceus" "Misty I'll be heading to the room now you coming" "Yeah but first I have to go check on my

bike" "I'll come with you" I walked outside with her and we turned the corner to find it gone "WHAT MY

BIKE" "I'm sorry Misty I can't help but feel like it's my fault" "it is if you didn't need a ride I wouldn't have

even been here so you know what I'm gonna travel with you until you pay back my bike." "Ok you can

come but I know it's not for the bike" "is so" "is not" we argued all night until pikachu hit us both with a

thunder shock we both got the message and went to bed.


	4. team rocket attacks

**Ash's Pokémon**

**Pikachu: 28 thunder shock, quick attack, volt tackle, agility, electro ball, thunder bolt, iron tail**

**Eevee: 17 Attract, quick attack, shadow ball, tackle, bite, dig, trump card**

**Spearow: 15 unknown**

**Ash's POV**

I woke up the next day and decided to get some training don just because I had a bum ankle doesn't mean my we can slack"Come on guys let's go train" "Pika" "eev" the cried excitedly "Alright then let's go" I walked out the door leaving misty in a peaceful slumber. "Morning nurse joy" "Good morning to you to Mr. Ketchum" I walked out the front door and into the woods to find a clearing. I walked past roots and branches until I found one "Alright guys let's get to it" I released spearow from his pokeball "Spearow come on we have to start training" "Spea" he said crossing his wings "Ok spearow you don't think your strong enough I see" "SPEA SPEAROW" "ok if you really are that strong you can beat eevee in battle" "SPEAROW" "ok then eevee you're up"

Spearow flew towards eevee but disappeared "eevee stay calm that's faint attack hurry and use dig" eevee hurriedly dug into the ground before spearow reappeared "Now use quick attack" Eevee burst out of the ground with and after image and struck spearow "Don't let up hit him with bite" eevee bit down on spearow's wing "now eevee toss him and try to use trump card" eevee successfully threw spearow into the air but when he tried to use the trump card he could only create one plate and it didn't do much "eevee hit him with one final quick attack" eevee ran after the grounded spearow with an after image and struck him rendering him unable to battle. I opened my bag and sprayed spearow with a potion "So you see you are strong but you can be stronger if you train with me" "Spea" he said excitedly"That's the spirit let's get to work" I took out my pokedex and scanned spearow

_Spearow the tiny bird Pokémon:_

_Unlike pidgey spearow have a very hostile nature often attacking travelers they also have a good memory as they never forget an enemy even after they evolve into Fearow_

_This spearow is male and knows the moves: faint attack (egg move), peck, leer, fury attack, pursuit, astonish (egg move) _

"Spearow let's work on your flight speed so try five laps around the clearing" "eevee as for you let's try and master trump card try imagining the plates and focus the energy around you first take all the time you need and you'll gradually become faster" "Pikachu as for you we're still working on double team but you're getting closer"

**3 hours later**

The trio was exhausted from training "Ok guys time to show me the progress you've made" Pikachu made 10 copies of himself in a circle "Great pikachu you've finally mastered double team that'll come in handy" eevee used trump card on the rocks she was able to make 3 cards now in a 30 second time span "Good eevee you made progress just a little more practice and you'll have it mastered" "Spearow flew at amazing speeds around the clearing" "Great spearow you're really fast now" "PIDG" just then a wild Pidgey flew and knocked spearow out of the air "Huh hey spearow use quick attack" "Spearow sped at Pidgey with an after image following him and knocking him down" "now use faint attack" "spearow disappeared and reappeared next to Pidgey before knocking him down "Now finish with fury attack" his beak glowed white and he repeatedly jabbed Pidgey "Now go pokeball" I called turning my hat around the ball sucked the Pokémon in and shook 1..2..3 ping "Great job spearow" "we just caught Pidgey Come on guys return spearow" I said the pokeball sucking him in "Come on guys let's get back"

I walked back to town into the Pokémon center and to the room where I found a very distraught misty "MISTY" "Oh thank Arceus your okay WHERE WERE YOU" "I was training my Pokémon I am a Pokémon trainer after all" "THAT uh that actually never crossed my mind" "Come on misty let's get you something to eat." Misty finally calmed down and we walked around the city for the rest of the day. "Misty it's getting late how about we turn in for the night and by tomorrow I should be off those crutches and we can head into viridian forest by tomorrow" "Sounds like a plan" we went into our room and showered and went to bed

**Nurse joy's POV**

I was standing at the counter at 10:00 and suddenly the power went out then voices came out of now where "Prepare for trouble" a feminine voice said "and make it double" a masculine voice said "To protect the world from devastation" the feminine voice said "To unite all peoples within our nation" the masculine voice said "to denounce the evils of truth and love" the feminine voice "to extend our reach to the stars above" the masculine voice cut in "Jessie" the now identified feminine voice said "James" the now identified masculine voice said "Team rocket blast off at the speed of light" Jessie said pointing at the sky "Surrender now, or prepare to fight" James said smelling a rose he pulled out of his pocket "Meowth dat's right" a meowth said jumping into the Pokémon center" I noticed the R's on their shirts "Your team rocket what are you doing here" "what a good question indeed it's simple really you give us all your Pokémon and no one gets hurt" "NO you'll never get these Pokémon" "Fine I guess we'll have to play the hard way" "Ekans go" the snake Pokémon hissed upon being released "Ekans wrap that chansey and nurse joy up." Ekans wrapped his body around chansey and I's we were helpless" "and no time for us to get those Pokémon" "Oh no you don't" a voice called out "eevee shadow ball pikachu electro ball" "Suddenly a ball of electricity and a ball of darkness slammed into the Ekans and he uncoiled his body from around chansey and I. I looked up to see who it was that saved us and it was none other than Mr. Ketchum "Nurse joy go get the power working I'll deal with them "Right" I said before taking off into the back room

**Ash's POV**

"Haha this twerp thinks he can beat us" "koffing come on out and give Ekans a hand" that blue haired guy said between chuckles I think I heard him say his name was James in that crappy motto they did" While they were still laughing at me I scanned their Pokémon with my pokedex

_Ekans the snake Pokémon:_

_It sneaks its way through grass and attacks unknown predators_

_Koffing the poison gas Pokémon_

_It stores poison gas in its balloon shaped body so it can cause massive explosions _

_Meowth the scratch cat Pokémon:_

_It is nocturnal in nature if it spots something shiny its eyes glitter_

_This meowth is male and knows the moves: fury swipes_

"I guess they never caught him Pikachu while their distracted use thunderbolt" Pikachu shocked the Ekans and koffing but they both managed to stay standing "Lucky shot you twerp but we'll be taking those Pokémon Ekans poison sting" "Koffing use poison gas" "Pikachu eevee hold your breath eevee use dig and pikachu use double team" both pikachu and eevee took and deep breath Koffing spewed a green poisonous cloud of gas at the Pokémon but it did no affect as it wasn't inhaled Ekans shot off a multitude of poison needles while pikachu split into ten copies of himself the needles hit one of the copies but it just disappeared "UHH where is that damn mouse" Jessie cried "ooohhh now you've done it pikachu doesn't like being called a mouse "PIKAAAA" eevee burst out of the ground and knocked them out of the door way as pikachu began running at them his body became shrouded in electricity Pikachu rammed into the team rocket trio which caused an explosion and sent them flying away "Boy those Pokémon sure are something" "yeah but did yu se' dat eevee itsa shiny their pretty rare" "and that pikachu isn't that bad either" "Then it's settled we won't stop until we have his Pokémon" has they sailed into the night sky they all yelled "TEAM ROCKET"S BLASTING OFFFFFFFF"

"good job guys let's check on nurse joy" I walked into the back and saw about 100 pikachu's running on a giant hamster wheel "nurse joy what's going on" "Until the power is fixed we have to used these pikachu I call it pika power but don't worry they get breaks so are those criminals gone" "Yes they are pikachu and eevee took care of them" "oh thank you" and here as a reward take this egg" "thanks" nurse joy I said accepting the egg the egg was a turquoise blue "Well I better go to sleep If I want to travel tomorrow" I said before heading out of the room and upstairs.


	5. guess who

**Hey everybody here's the next chapter and I know I have grammar problems so I'm seeking help if you are a beta reader or know a good one help me please**

**Ash's Pokémon (on hand)**

**Pikachu(m): 28 thunder shock, quick attack, volt tackle, agility, electro ball, thunder bolt, iron tail, double team**

**Eevee (m): 17 Attract, quick attack, shadow ball, tackle, bite, dig, trump card**

**Spearow (m): 15 faint attack (egg move), peck, leer, fury attack, pursuit, astonish (egg move) **

**Pidgey: unknown **

**Ash's POV**

I woke up when the sun hit my face the sun was rising over viridian I can't help but think my mom would have made breakfast right now "MOM" shit I forgot to call her oh well no time like the present. I was glad that I could finally walk on my own power but I need the crutches until the bandages come off nurse's orders. I walked downstairs to the lobby and to the video phone I dialed professor oak's number thinking I'd be easier to talk to him than my mom right now. "ahh Ash my boy" "Hi professor oak" "I see you just made it to viridian" "Actually I've been here for a few days" "What how'd you get their so fast" "spearow flock" "ohhhh that's what that was" "so what's up with Gary" "he and leaf haven't made it to viridian yet I'm assuming because they haven't called by the way ash what Pokémon do you have with you besides your pikachu and eevee of course" "well the reason the spearow flock chased me was because I caught a shiny spearow which must have been like a king to them and I just caught a Pidgey but I haven't let it out of its pokeball yet" "That's great ash not only have you caught 2 Pokémon and one shiny but now Gary owes me and leaf 500 poke each" "Well uh… your welcome" "thank you my boy" "Well professor I've got to go my mom is still waiting" "Ok see you my boy" then the conversation ended next I dialed my moms number "ASH, ASH oh thank Arceus your alright" "Yes mom I'm fine I've been in viridian a few days now" "A FEW DAYS Why didn't you call me" "Well because i sort of sprained my ankle but I'm ok my traveling partner got me to the Pokémon center and everything's fine" "Ok honey so this traveling partner is it a boy or a girl" "MOM" "Well someone's defensive" "Her name's misty" "Oh what a wonderful name I can hear the wedding bells now" "MOM" "sorry so did you catch anymore Pokémon" "yeah a shiny spearow and a Pidgey" "Oh that's nice" "Alright mom I have to go train" "Bye honey I love you remember to change your" "MOM" "sorry" "bye mom" I said before hanging up the phone

"Mr. Ketchum time to get your bandages off" I walked to the backroom following nurse joy I sat on the table while she unwrapped my foot "Ok your fine now you can get back out their whenever your ready" "Thank you nurse joy" I walked out of the room "Ash" "oh misty over hear" I said waving the red head down "So ash ready to go yeah le me just get some food" I pulled out 4 bowls of food and let my Pokémon out "Guys its breakfast time" "Pika" "eev" "pidge" "Spea" I filled the bowls up with Pokémon food and laid them by our table Then I walked over to the buffet and stacked my plate high with fruit and got misty some fruit and a few pancakes I handed her, her plate and sat down "How did you know what I wanted" "do you not want it" "well sure I do but you could've at least asked me" "ok I'm sorry" ash's mom told him when arguing with a girl you can't win so at the first chance just apologize we ate and told stories of our home towns for a while "Are you ready to go misty" "yeah sure" "Well if it isn't Ashy boy" "fuck" I muttered under my breath "what do you want Gary" "what I can't come see how the loser is doing" "Hey leave him alone" "And I suppose your going to do something little red" "Gary stop talking to misty like that before I put you in the hospital again" I said putting emphasis on again "Come ashy boy you know Pokémon trainers don't settle things like that we do it on the battle field" "Well fine if it'll shut you up I'll battle you" I followed Gary outside to the battlefields behind the Pokémon center "I'll referee" misty said standing on the side of the field so Gary how many Pokémon how about a 4 on 4" "Ok" "This will be a four on four match between Gary and Ash it is over when all Pokémon on one side are unable to battle. BEGIN!"

"Nidoran your up" the small blue Pokémon landed on the field ready to battle "Nidoran huh" I said pulling out my pokedex

_Nidoran the poison pin Pokémon:_

_Small and very docile this Pokémon protects itself with the horn on its head_

"Alright then Pidgey I choose you" I took this as my shot to scan it

_Pidgey the_ _tiny bird Pokémon: _

_It is docile and peaceful but will attack ferociously if threatened_

_This Pidgey is female: and knows the moves: gust, quick attack, sand attack, and steel wing (egg move)_

"Ok then Nidoran start this off with poison sting!" "Pidgey fly into the air and send them back with gust_" _Nidoran spat purple needles into the after Pidgey but she flapped her wings fast and hard and made the needles turn and hit Nidoran" "Nidoran get up double kick" "Pidgey use sand attack and then finish him with steel wing" Nidoran's hind legs glowed white and she leapt towards Pidgey, but at the last second Pidgey swooped down and picked sand up in her talons "Nidoran try again" her hind legs glowed white and she leapt at Pidgey but Pidgey threw the sand into her eyes blinding her. Nidoran hit the ground and Pidgey flew after her with her wings now metalized and slammed into her. Pidgey flew back into the air unharmed "Nidoran is unable to battle Gary please select your next Pokémon" "Nidoran return you weak rat" "Gary don't talk to your Pokémon like that" "what how I see it is how I call it" I growled at his ignorance "spearow your up" I smile crept to my face "Pidgey return you did great" "hah you didn't think that thing could handle my spearow "No he's more than capable of taking out your spearow I just have some one better for the job "Spearow I choose you" my shiny flying type was released from his ball and he immediately took to the sky to face the other member of his species "What you have not only a spearow but its SHINY" "yup" "doesn't matter I can still beat it" "BEGIN!" "Spearow use fury attack" Gary commanded "Spearow use faint attack" Gary's spearow flew at my spearow with his beak glowing white but my spearow suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind spearow before he could react he was struck down. "Spearow get up and try peck" "Oh no you don't pursuit and then finish him off with fury attack" Gary's spearow charged with his beak glowing white Spearow met him with his beak sticking straight out the collided but Gary's spearow was thrown towards then ground knocked out "Spearow call of the attack" Spearow stopped the fury attack he was about to follow up with "Spearow is unable to battle Gary choose your next Pokémon" "Spearow come back you rat with wings" "Geodude your up" "Spearow return that was awesome" "eevee let's take 'em down"

_Geodude the rock Pokémon:_

_These Pokémon mainly live in mountains where they are commonly mistaken for rocks and stepped on causing them to go in an angry fit_

Eevee hoped off of my shoulder and onto the battle field "BEGIN!" "Geodude roll out" Geodude jumped onto the ground and started rolling at incredible speeds "eevee quick use dig and use trump card underground" eevee burrowed under ground and used repeated trump cards "Ha what's that gonna do Ashy boy" "you'll see gare bear" eevee jumped from underground "eevee just keep dodging" eevee jumped over Geodude again and again "eevee one more time" eevee jumped over the rolling Geodude and after eevee dodged Geodude fell into a pit trap. "Now eevee use shadow ball" eevee struck the top of the top of geodude's head with repeated shadow balls. "Eevee that's enough" "Geodude is unable to battle Gary choose your last Pokémon" "Geodude return you useless peace of granite" "Squirtle come on out" "eevee return you've done great" eevee jumped back onto my shoulder "Pikachu let's show this guy whose boss" "BEGIN!"

_Squirtle the tiny turtle Pokémon:_

_It shelters itself in its shell the spouts water out at its opponent at every chance it gets_

"Squirtle use water gun" "double team then electro ball" Squirtle shot a blast of water at pikachu but he simple split

into 10 copies the blast just hit a copy "Now" each pikachu shot a ball of electricity at Squirtle he braced himself for

impact he felt himself getting hit but t didn't hurt he opened his eyes and saw the ball of electricity coming for him

he tried to run but to no avail he was immediately knocked out. "Squirtle is unable to battle the winners are Ash

and Pikachu" "good job buddy" I said pikachu climbing back onto my shoulder "Return you tiny reptile" "Mark my

words ash I'll prove that your nothing but a weakling" "says the guy that didn't land a hit all battle" Gary ran off

towards the Pokémon center enrage "Ash who was that Gary guy" "That Misty is the biggest dick in the entire

region of kanto Gary Oak grandson of Professor Oak" "ohhhh" "so I guess you don't really like each other" "No, no

we don't well let's get to viridian forest maybe I can catch a bug type or two" Misty shuddered at the mention of

bug types but tried to keep cool "Sure let's go"


	6. entering viridian forest

**Hey everybody here's the next chapter and I know I have grammar problems so I'm seeking help if you are a beta reader or know a good one help me please**

**Ash's Pokémon (on hand)**

**Pikachu (m): 28 thunder shock, quick attack, volt tackle, agility, electro ball, thunder bolt, iron tail, double team**

**Eevee (m): 17 Attract, quick attack, shadow ball, tackle, bite, dig, trump card**

**Spearow (m): 15 faint attack (egg move), peck, leer, fury attack, pursuit, astonish (egg move) **

**Pidgey (f): 15 gust, quick attack, sand attack, steel wing (egg move) **

**Ash's POV**

Misty and I were walking towards the forest and it was within sight "Wait ash" "Yeah misty" "How about we go around viridian forest" "Misty if we do that their's a greater chance we could get lost their won't be anybody to battle against and I won't be able to capture any Pokémon" "…." She didn't seem to have a comeback for it "On to viridian forest" I said though misty was reluctantly following me. We step through the foliage and into the forest. "Alright according to the map we should go this way I said pointing north" we were walking an I was looking high and low for Pokémon of any kind. "I guess there's no Pokémon around here" just then I heard a bush rustle "what was that" I heard it again and this time a small Pokémon fell out of it. I took out my pokedex and scanned it

_Caterpie the worm Pokémon:_

_It releases a stench to ward off enemies once it evolves into metapod it evolves into Butterfree in 10 days_

_This Butterfree is male and knows the moves tackle and string shot_

"Cool it's a Caterpie" "I-it's a BUUUUUGGG AHHHHHHHHHH" "Misty was wrong" "That creepy bug is what's wrong" "Misty calm down a Caterpie can hurt you" "Yes it can it can hit me with a poison sting" "No it can't it can't even learn that move" "Just do something about" "Well since it's already hurt and even if I help him many bird Pokémon will likely eat him Go pokeball" I threw the red and white sphere sucking him in and immediately capturing him "OHHH why'd you have to capture it" "Misty you know more people die in Poliwhirl related accidents than any bug type Pokémon" "So at least Poliwhirl is cute look at it its menacing" "I'd call a support group for you but I'm pretty sure no else but 3 year olds have this problem" suddenly I was struck on the head with a mallet "OW DAMN IT WHAT THE HELL!" "Don't ever say that again" "if you ever hit me with that mallet again I'll sick Caterpie on you" "NO DON'T" "then don't hit me again now come on it's almost 3 o'clock and we need to find a clearing for lunch" "Ash did you ever sign up for the league" "yeah I signed up 1 week or so before I started mt journey incase I forgot now let's stop here" I said I pulled out a mini fold up table and two chairs " alright Misty let out your Pokémon so they can eat "Come on out" guys pikachu, eevee, spearow, Pidgey, and Caterpie appeared in the field. "Let's go" she threw three pokeballs into the air each revealing a different Pokémon. One was brown and star shaped with a gold plate in the middle and a red glowing jewel the next was a small blue Pokémon with two small feet a tail red lips and a swirl for a center, the last was a small red and white fish with a horn

_Staryu the star shape Pokémon:_

_As long as its red core grows it can constantly regenerate limbs_

_Poliwag the tadpole Pokémon:_

_Its skin is so thin in some cases its internal organs can be seen it also has trouble walking on its newly grown feet_

_Golden the goldfish Pokémon: _

_Although elegant this Pokémon jabs hard with its powerful horn_

"Alright guys eat up" I said filling each bowl high with Pokémon food I handed misty a turkey sandwich on white bread "Thanks ash" we ate an joked around until my ears picked up a faint buzzing sound and then a shriek that sounded like a Pokémon. "Misty come on" I said taking off my Pokémon following I followed the buzzing sound and found a large beedrill swarm attacking what looked to be a kakuna but it wasn't gold it was green meaning it was shiny "Pikachu thunderbolt, eevee trump card, Spearow faint attack into peck, Pidgey gust, Caterpie use string shot to trap them" "Ash slow down" "no time misty that beedrill swarm is attacking that kakuna" "Really" she looked at the swarm to confirm my statement before attacking "Poliwag ice beam, golden icy wind, Staryu thunderbolt" Pikachu shot off a huge thunderbolt that knocked out a few of the beedrill followed by a trump card from eevee then spearow snuck in with faint attack and landed a peck to a few of them Pidgey flapped her wings slamming a few of the beedrill into the ground Caterpie shot off a string shot wrapping up most of the beedrill and allowing them to get hit by poliwag's ice beam golden shot off an icy wind freezing most of the swarm and staryu's thunderbolt took out the rest "Good job guys" I ran onto the battlefield and found the kakuna I reached my hand out to it but it just hid a little more "Kakuna I'm not gonna hurt you I want what's best for you" the kakuna came out of the bush and let me hold him "Kakuna I'm gonna spray you with this potion and give you this Oran berry that should help you regain your strength" "Kaku" he nodded in response I sprayed him with the medicine and then gave him the Oran berry which he happily ate I put him down so he could leave "Ok Kakuna this is goodbye" "I turned around to walk away but I was stopped with a string shot from behind" I turned around a saw the shiny kakuna still their "Kakuna do you want to come with me on my journey "KAKUNA" "okay then go pokeball" I said the ball capturing him "OH Another bug" "Yes another bug" "Now let's get back to camp its getting late" I said Misty following me.


	7. journeying through viridian forest

Eevee (m): 17 Attract, quick attack, shadow ball, tackle, bite, dig, trump card

Spearow (m): 15 faint attack (egg move), peck, leer, fury attack, pursuit, astonish (egg move)

Pidgey (f): 15 gust, quick attack, sand attack, steel wing (egg move)

Kakuna(f): level 12 harden, string shot

Caterpie (m): level 9 tackle string shot

Ash's POV

Misty and I had gotten an early start right now were in viridian forest. "HOW COULDE WE GET LOST THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT ASH" "me it was your Staryu that wet the map and ripped it" "but you were the one who said you knew where to go" "Ok it's my fault now come on we aren't getting any where fighting with each other" I said "Fine" "Who goes there" a voice called out "who's there" "i am" a boy said jumping out of the trees he was dressed in a samurai outfit. "Are you a trainer from pallet town" "Yes, who are you?" "I am samurai now battle me so i can show you how bad you are at being a trainer" "If only to prove to you that i'm a better trainer than you, than yes i will battle you" "Well aren't we a bit cocky let's get this over with" "Metapod go" "Caterpie let's show this guy who's boss"

"Metapod use harden" Metapod shined a a silver light and causing his defense to rise "Caterpie use string shot to and spin him around in the air" Caterpie shot a white silk from from his mouth, it wrapped metapod up and caterpie swung him into the air and started spinning like a top. "Now slam him Caterpie" Caterpie slung him down, causing him to crash straight into the ground fainted. "Good job Caterpie" just then he started glowing after the light died down there was a green chrysalis with yellow eyes standing there wow you evolved i sad pointing dexter at him.

_Metapod the cocoon pokemon:_

_it's shell is as hard as steel. it quietly awaits evolution_

_New moves learned:harden_

"Pinsir let's crush this Metapod use vice grip" pinsir grabbed metapod with hiis horns and began squeezing he threw him down revealing a huge tear in his shell "METAPOD" suddenly something white came out of it's shell it's body was purple with beautiful wings he had small blue arms and legs with big red eyes his mouth seemed to be under his nose as two teeth could be seen sticking out from under the big blue nose o his face and he had two black antennae on his head. "Whoa you evolved again!" i asked excited i quickly pulled out my pokedex to scan him.

_Butterfree the butterfly pokemon:_

_it loves the honey of flowers and can locate flower patches that have even tiny amounts of pollen_

_new moves learned:confusion, poison powder, and sleep powder_

"It doesn't matter" Pinsir try another vice grip" "that's enough for today enough for today Butterfree you did great" i praised him returning him to his ball "Alright Kakuna you give it a shot" "Pinsir use bind" "Kakuna string shot then poison sting" Kakuna wrapped pinsir up in a silky string and hit him with repeated poison needles. "Break free and hit him with a bind" Pinsir ripped the silky string off and ran passed the needles and picked kakuna up and started squeezing her with his horns "Kakuna you've got to fight it" suddenly she began to glow after the light died down she had skinny black arms but with a lance as hands she grew a thorax which was green and stripped black her legs were like her harms except no lance she had big blue eyes and grew two antennae on her head he also grew 4 wings out of her back. "Wow Kakuna you evolved" I pointed my pokedex at her and also she sprouted a stinger

_Beedrill the poison bee pokemon_:

_This pokemon is very territorial it also has 3 barbs the one on its tail secretes the most poison_

_new moves learned: focus energy, twin needle, fury attack_

"alright then Beedrill twineedle" beedrill repeatedly jabbed pinsir in the chest with the stingers on her arms "Finish him with fury attack" her stinger on her tail glowed white and she stung pinsir repeatedly causing him to fall over unconscious. "you just got lucky next time i'll have more bug types and i'll mop the floor with you" he sad before running into the foliage. "well that was odd" Misty said "But at least I have a Butterfree and Beedrill now" "Now what? we're still lost in this forest" "I can help you out there" a voice said stepping out of a bush it was a boy with african skin he had a gold chain on his hair was in a small cookie bush he wore a black shirt with the words future master on it he wore blue baggy jeans and a red vest over the shirt he had on white tennis shoes and black fingerless gloves. "I'm Kane i can get you back on the path i'm heading to pewter city right now" "Really that's great i'm Ash this is my friend Misty and my buddy Pikachu" "Nice to meet you all are you guys going to Pewter to" "Yeah i'm getting my first gym badge" "really me to" "So tell me Kane how do you know your way away this forest" "I live in Viridian i would always take hikes in this forest" "well who was your starter" "This guy is" i whistled and my Charmander jumped out of the trees "This is my starter Charmander it's the egg from my mom's Charizard and Garchomp" "Wow that's so cool" "So Ash who's you're starter" "that would be my Pikachu" "That's awesome i can tell he's really strong maybe we should have a battle when we get to Pewter city" "We'd better" "well here's the path let's set up camp for the night it's pretty late"

**Hello my readers well there's the next chapter sorry for the lack of updates but my mind was mainly focused on my percy jackson story. Anyways who's been keeping up with pokemon x and y has any one seen the new fossil pokemon i'm defiantly getting a tyraunt. I'm narrowing down the pairing which will probably be decided in Kalos i plan on having misty, leaf, and serena travel with him and may make a few appearances but i'm still in a debate about it until next time. Valete discipuli (That is Latin for farewell all) **


	8. the forest protectors

**Hey everybody here's the next chapter and I know I have grammar problems so I'm seeking help if you are a better reader or know a good one help me please**

**Ash's Pokémon (on hand)**

**Pikachu (m): 28 thunder shock, quick attack, volt tackle, agility, electro ball, thunder bolt, iron tail, double team**

**Eevee (m): 17 Attract, quick attack, shadow ball, tackle, bite, dig, trump card**

**Spearow (m): 15 faint attack (egg move), peck, leer, fury attack, pursuit, astonish (egg move) **

**Pidgey (f): 15 gust, quick attack, sand attack, steel wing (egg move) **

**Butterfree (m): tackle, string shot, poison powder, confusion, sleep powder**

**Beedrill (F): harden, string shot, fury attack, twin needle**

**Ash's POV**

I woke up early to get breakfast started my mom taught me how to cook although there are a

million people better than me at this. As I laid everything out on to the table Misty and Kane woke up.

"What's that smell" Misty said "Yeah it smells delicious" "That's breakfast" I said Misty and Kane rushed

to the table and ate but they couldn't compare to me as I scarfed every thing down. "Alright guys let's

get a move on" "chaa" "eev" Pikachu and eevee cried from the top of my head. I packed up the

materials and started on track to Pewter city. After about an hour of walking a boy with a blue hat

turned backwards blue shorts brown shoes and an orange shirt. "Let's battle" "Dude where did you

come from" "that's not important what is important is that you battle me." "Alright, alright, alright

damn" "I'll ref" Misty said "This battle is between Ash and ughh" "Joey" "Joey it is a one on one battle

and will be over when one Pokémon is unable to battle"

"Alright rattata show them why you're top percentage" "rattata huh"

_Rattata the mouse Pokémon:_

_Due to its hardy vitality it can live anywhere_

"Alright then Pidgey you're up!" "Rattata use tackle" "Pidgey use gust" rattata charged a Pidgey but

was blown back by the strong rush of wind coming from the flapping of pidgey's wings. "Now steel

wing" Pidgey's wings turned to iron and she rammed rattata with them knocking him out in the process.

"Rattata is unable to battle the winner is ash and Pidgey" "Pidgey you were great how about a nice

rest" "return rattata say you're pretty strong maybe you can help with our problem" "What problem?"

"Follow me and I'll tell you" all 3 of us started following Joey through the forest "So what's the problem"

Misty asked annoyed that he hadn't spilled the beans yet "Well these two insanely strong Pokémon

have been blocking the path that leads to Pewter city and we've been looking for a trainer to take

them down" "I'm up to it" "Great but remember they are INSANELY STRONG even my top percentage

rattata couldn't handle them" "ok, ok geez" "well here we are" "I don't see anything Ahh" Kane was

cut off as two Nidoran one purple one blue shot poison sting attacks at him "That's them" "The

Nidoran" I pulled out my pokedex to scan them

_Nidoran the poison pin Pokémon:_

_A very docile Pokémon it attacks itself with its small horn_

_This Nidoran is female and knows the moves: poison tail, poison sting, double kick, and tail whip_

_Nidoran the poison pin Pokémon:_

_A very docile Pokémon it attacks itself with its small horn_

_This Nidoran is Male and knows the moves: poison tail, poison sting, double kick, and tail whip_

"Wow they seem strong" "Yeah they are insane" "We know insanely stong Pokémon and even you top

percentage Rattata couldn't beat them" Misty said cutting him off. I walked forward trying to pass but

the male Nidoran wouldn't let me "Hey Nidoran we just want to get to the next town." But he just

shook his head no "Alright then I'll battle you" "Pikachu, eevee time to battle"

The female Nidoran shot off a poison sting attack while the male Nidoran ran in close looking to connect

with poison tail. "Pikachu quick use double team around the male and eevee use dig" eevee quickly dug

into the ground causing the poison sting to miss meanwhile pikachu multiplied into 10 copies of himself

and surrounded the male Nidoran causing him to stop in his tracks. "Now eevee use shadow ball and

pikachu use iron tail then hit with a thunder shock" eevee emerging from underground shot a ball of

blackness sending the female Nidoran into a tree but still standing while the 10 Pikachu's slammed the

male Nidoran with iron tails but only the last one took effect then he shot off a blue ball of electricity at

Nidoran causing him to faint "eevee finish off with quick attack" eevee sped at the female Nidoran at

high speeds and crashed into her knocking her out. "Well Joey that solves your problem" I walked over

to the two Nidoran and sprayed them with a super potion "Nidoran we don't want to hurt you we just

want to go to the next city" as I got up to leave they tugged at my pants leg. "Huh" before I knew they

both were sucked inside the spare pokeballs strapped to my side "Wow ash you just got 4 insanely

str-"Joey was cutoff as Misty hit him hard over the head with her mallet

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" "Joey are you alright" "Yeah I'm fine" "great can you tell

us how to get to Pewter from here" "Yeah right down that road" "Thanks" I said as we started running

down the road soon we stopped at a sign that said _Welcome to pewter city_ "Ahh Pewter City home of

my first gym badge" "and mine" Kane cut in "And don't forget you guys still have to battle" Misty said

"As if I forgot" "now come on I want to check into the Pokémon center as soon as possible so I can

take a hot shower and lie on a real bed for once" Misty said taking off Kane and I ran down the hill following her.


	9. Who's going first

Sorry about the lack of updates but I joined wrestling at school and the schedule is really demanding but hey if we want to become statue champions for 3 years in a row it's worth it.

Ash's Pokémon (on hand)

Pikachu (m): 28 thunder shock, quick attack, volt tackle, agility, electro ball, thunder bolt, iron tail, double team

Eevee (m): 17 Attract, quick attack, shadow ball, tackle, bite, dig, trump card

Spearow (m): 15 faint attack (egg move), peck, leer, fury attack, pursuit, astonish (egg move)

Pidgey (f): 15 gust, quick attack, sand attack, steel wing (egg move)

Butterfree (m): 15 tackle, string shot, poison powder, confusion, sleep powder

Beedrill (F): 15 harden, string shot, fury attack, twin needle

Nidoran (F): 13 poison tail, poison sting, double kick, and tail whip

Ash's locked poke balls

Nidoran (M): 13 poison tail, poison sting, double kick, and tail whip

Ash's POV

I stepped through the doors of the Pokemon center with my friends excited to finally be in pewter city. "Ahh I'm so stoked for that battle" " yeah I can't wait either but let's let our Pokemon rest up for a bit" "yeah but first I have to talk to professor oak" I rushed to the video phones and dialed the oak coral it rang twice before professor oak picked up "hello professor oak speaking" "hey professor oak it's Ash" "Ash my boy how are you?" "I'm doing great professor I caught a Caterpie and Kakuna and they both fully evolved and I caught both a male and female Nidoran" "that's good to here but if my calculations are correct that would be seven Pokemon" "that's actually what I want to talk to you about I want to send both my Nidoran to your ranch" "no problem my boy just place both poke balls on the poke ball transporter" I put both poke balls in the slot and pressed the green button and they were suddenly beamed to the ranch. "Did you get them professor?" "Yes there safe and sound my boy" "so professor how's everybody else doing" "well last I heard leaf was right behind you Gary left viridian about a week ago and dick actually just made it to viridian he somehow got lost on the way leaf caught her a rattata and a male Nidoran Dick hasn't caught any new Pokemon yet sadly and Gary has caught a number of different pokemon but you ash so far has progressed the farthest. Congratulations!" "Thanks professor I'll talk to you later I still have to talk to my mom" "ok see you later my boy" I hung up the phone and dialed my mom's phone it rang once and she picked up "Ash Ash is that you Ash" "yeah mom it's me I'm just calling to tell you I just made it to pewter city" suddenly misty and Kane walked up behind me and into view "oh Ash who are your friends" "well mom this is my friend Kane we just met in viridian forest" "well it's nice to meet you Kane" "it's good to meet you to Mrs. Ketchum." "And mom don't flip but this is misty the girl I told you about" "oh your my future daughter-in-law" "MOM" I yelled my face read with embarrassment "oh my god I can already see you two with two red haired kids." "MOM!" Now I was extremely mortified I glanced over and saw that Misty's face was as red as her hair. "I'll talk to you later mom" "but" i cut her off as i hung up the phone "we both turned to Kane and said at the exact same time "Say anything about what just happened and you'll be sorry" Kane knew we were serious and was actually scared "now I'll go heal my Pokemon and we can get started on this battle and to make it interesting winner gets first dibs at the gym." I ran to the counter in front of nurse joy "hello nurse joy could you heal my Pokemon for me" "of course it should only take a few seconds" I put all of my poke balls on the tray she handed to me and pikachu and eevee jumped on and she carried them to back room she came out a few seconds later with my Pokemon looking refreshed "your Pokemon are in perfect health it's in my job description to say I hope to see you here again but we're at a hospital sooooooo goodbye. "we understand goodbye nurse joy" we rushed to the battlefields behind he Pokemon center and took our positions while misty stood in as referee "this will be a one on one battle between Kane and Ash it is over when one pokemon is unable to battle begin."

"Butterfree I'm counting on you" "poliwag let's show 'em who's boss" "poliwag use ice ball" "butterfree dodge and tie him with string shot" poliwag shot a medium sized ball of ice at butterfree but he dodged and immediately tied him up with string shot. "Now poison powder" butterfree flapped his wings and a purple dust kicked up causing poliwag to become poisoned. "Hold on poliwag try icy wind" "butterfree fly up to dodge it then hit him with confusion butterfree took to the skies causing the winds of below freezing coming from poliwag's mouth suddenly butterfree's eyes glowed red and poliwag fell over in pain he struggled to his feet but fell over unable to battle feeling the effects of poison. "Poliwag is unable to battle the winner is ash and butterfree" "good job butterfree you deserve a long rest" I said "you did your best poliwag have a nice rest" he said returning his poliwag " well ash you beat me next time I'll win" "I'm counting in it now I'll go and heal butterfree and and wait until tomorrow to battle" "sounds like a plan we have the rest of the day to relax" misty said.


	10. Over the first hurdle

Hey there's a poll on my page regarding ash's shiny eevee and it's evolution jusst remember to vote.

Ash's Pokémon (on hand)

Pikachu (m): 28 thunder shock, quick attack, volt tackle, agility, electro ball, thunder bolt, iron tail, double team

Eevee (m): 17 Attract, quick attack, shadow ball, tackle, bite, dig, trump card

Spearow (m): 15 faint attack (egg move), peck, leer, fury attack, pursuit, astonish (egg move)

Pidgey (f): 15 gust, quick attack, sand attack, steel wing (egg move)

Butterfree (m): 15 tackle, string shot, poison powder, confusion, sleep powder

Beedrill (F): 15 harden, string shot, fury attack, twin needle

At professor oaks ranch

Nidoran (F): 13 poison tail, poison sting, double kick, and tail whip

Nidoran (M): 13 poison tail, poison sting, double kick, and tail whip

Ash's POV

Misty, Kane, and I were standing outside of the gym right and I was fully prepared. We stepped through the doors and was met with blackness "who goes their" "ash Ketchum from pallet town and I'd like a gym battle" suddenly the lights came on and a dark skinned teen with spiky hair and his eyes barely open looked at me he was wearing green pants and orange shirt and green sleeveless vest" "I'm Brock the gym leader and I don't think you're ready for this challenge" "I've been training nonstop for this I'm ready" "suit yourself dad could you ref" "no problem son this will be an official pokemon league gym battle it will be a two on two battle and will be over when two pokemon on one side are unable to battle trainers begin"

"Geodude you're up first" "eevee I need your help" "this battle is between Geodude and eevee begin" "Geodude rock throw" "Quick eevee dig" geodude punched the ground and a big boulder popped out and he picked it up and threw it with ease but he msut as eevee jumped underground "Watch out geodude he could be anywhere" "Now eevee quick attack an shadow ball" eevee burst from the ground with white streaks following him and struck geodude then shot him with a ball of shadows for a direct hit. "Come on Geodude stand up" "Geo" "Good use roll out" "eevee charge in with quick attack and hold a shadow ball at your mouth" geodude rolled into a ball and started charging at eevee eevee started running with white streaks behind him and a shadow ball at the mouth they met head on and then there was an explosion and after the dust cleared eevee was barely standing and geodude was down. "Geodude is unable to battle the round goes to the challenger and his eevee" "Geodude return" "eevee come take a nice rest you deserve" eevee ran to my side and laid down exhausted "Alright buddy let's show them what you've got" "pika" he said before taking his spot on the field. "You may have beaten Geodude but now you are at a major disadvantage i suggest leaving and coming back when you've trained more" "I'm ready now come on send out your pokemon" "ok GO ONIX" From the pokeball a large rock snale pokemon emerged

Onix the rock snake pokemon:

It borrows underground at very high speeds and feeds on boulders

"Onix hit 'em with rock throw" Onix threw a large boulder at pikachu that he pulled from the battle field. "Pikachu quick double team" As the boulder grew near pikachu split into multiple copies of himself the boulder surged through one making it disappear "Pikachu now quick attack and jump on his to get up his back and onto his head" Pikachu sped behind the onix and onto his head "Onix try and shake him off" Onix started shaking his head but Pikachu wouldn't let go "Alright pikachu hit with repeated iron tail" Pikachu's tail turned into a metal sheet and he struck the tip on Onix's head repeatedly. "ONIX" "oniiiiiixxxxxx" the giant pokemon roared as he fell completly knocked out. "Onix is unabel to battke the winner is pikachu and the challenger ash Ketchum" "Yeah we did it guys" I said putting them both on my shoulder "Well i was wrong you were obviusly ready and as proof here is the boukder badge" "Alright i've got the boulder bage" "Ash could you do me a huge favor" "Sure anything" "Well Ash i would really like to be a pokemon breeder but to do that i would have to travel" "Say no more brock of course you can come" "HEY MISTY WE'VE GOT A NEW TRAVELING PARTNER" "Just meet us at the pokemon center when you're done here" "Sure ash"


End file.
